Phantom King
by Cobra Phoenix
Summary: Clockwork prevented one dark future but now it seems another has taken its place. All that has happened from his interference onwards and even back is not what it seems. Now Danny has to take up a new mantle while dealing with his inner demons and past enemies. Can a halfa balance a kingdom and a Family at the same time DxDani FatherxDaughter Dark Themes ahead. Might change to M
1. From the Beginning

**First off I would like to start by saying thank you for giving me a chance at my first ever fanfic. I am an avid fan of DP and was sad when the show ended. I felt there was so much potential and now I'm expressing all my ideas in this story. Hope you all like this and let's begin!**

**(Clockwork Tower/ Clockwork's POV)**

It has been years since my young apprentice has first made contact with this world and in that time much has changed, all in large part due to him. I have watched as he developed into the man he has become ever since he first stepped into his parent's ghost portal. From there I have observed as he transformed into the second ghost-human hybrid ever created.

My young apprentice, Daniel has had to face many hardships including keeping his condition a secret from his own family, who viewed all things paranormal as abominations that must be destroyed, to maintaining the façade that he was just a regular teenage human. It had gotten even worse when ghosts had started to realize that there was a secure portal linking our world to the human world and started crossing over. Once Daniel caught on, he did his best to send the ghosts back to their world and, out of guilt for creating the link between both worlds, vowed to protect his hometown with the new identity, Phantom. And through it all, he always had his two companions, the Goth girl and the technologically enthusiastic boy, with him, risking their lives, sharing the burden of capturing all the wandering ghosts, both filled with guilt for causing their friend's condition. I have watched as he mastered his ghostly abilities, using them to fight his new adversaries, each getting more and more dangerous. And on the occasion he would use them to prank his human tormentors.

After the first year, young Daniel faced his first major challenge. The former Ghost King, Pariah Dark, was released from his eternal imprisonment by Daniel's arch nemesis, Vlad Plasmius, in an attempt to acquire the fabled Crown of Fire. Once Pariah was released, chaos ensued within the Ghost Zone causing a mass exodus to the human world. All of Amity Park was soon trapped within a dome created by Fright Knight using his sword, Soul Shredder. Daniel, not knowing of the consequences pulled out the sword from the ground to use against Plasmius, causing the entire Amity Park to be transported into the Ghost Zone.

Using his parent's hazardous battle suit, Daniel transformed into his alter ego, Phantom, and fought headstrong through Pariah's army. Soon after, Daniel's adversaries joined in on the fight creating a path for Phantom to head into Pariah's castle. Once there the battle began between both opponents. Both had started out as equals thanks to the battle suit but soon the suit started to take its toll on Daniel. As a desperate last attempt, Daniel forced Pariah back into his coffin and sealed him away once again, not knowing that both the Ring and the Crown vanished.

Not long after did I meet Daniel, although I knew it was bound to happen. Who knew that one single selfish act of cheating on a test would be the catalyst for human genocide. Of course I did but, that's beside the point. Once the Observers realized what the future had in store for Daniel, they tasked me with eliminating him. Of course I had different plans, I mean why eliminate him when I could just teach him a lesson. From there I organized everything to follow along as it originally should but with some minor interference from me and the future.

I knew that eventually the three young ghost hunters would be transported to my domain, thanks to my time medallions. So I had my Temporal Portal set to the year when the Dark version of Daniel would be at his strongest. Once the three made their appearance I waited for the girl to grab one of my medallions before I made my appearance. Pretending to be trying to eliminate my apprentice was quite amusing although it didn't last long like I knew it would due to the girl realizing the ability of my medallion. The three made their escape to the future where I knew they would meet the future Daniele and see the true consequence of his actions. Of course I also knew that the future Daniel would trap young Daniel in the future and replace him. Young Daniel would see just how much damage he caused to all incuiding ghosts.

The ghosts of course attacked Daniele once they saw him causing him to develop the ability that the Future Daniele had just acquired, the destructive Ghostly Wail. From there Daniel would make contact with the completely human Plasmius, or Masters as is his human name. Daniel would learn the entire story as to what has caused for him to go dark. Masters had begrudgingly helped Daniel return to his time to face off against his future. However the future Daniel was not idle and arranged everything to go as it had originally, from cheating on a test to securing all of young Daniel's friends, family, and his teacher to a volatile boiler. Young Daniel faced off against his future self and was massively overpowered by his older and more experienced counterpart. Using his Ghostly Wail, young Daniel managed to catch his counterpart off guard and contain him in one of his ghost contraptions.

However what no one but I noticed was that something went wrong when the Darker Daniel was being captured. No one but I noticed that the device used was damaged during the fight and that when it had captured the future Daniel; it had enveloped young Daniel in transparent arcs of electricity that no one, not even himself, noticed. Nor did he notice that for a brief moment, his eyes flashed red.

Once Daniel captured his older self, he rushed towards the others although it was too late and the explosion occurred before he could reach them. Fortunately for him, I had saved them and I explained that all that had occurred was part of my plan all along to teach him a lesson; that with his powers, every choice he makes can have an echo that could harm others. After taking the portable ghost prison in the shape of a thermos, I transported both Daniel and I to the past when The Test took place. Taking the lesson to heart, Daniel turned in the answer sheet to the test preventing the events that led to his dark future. Daniel later shared the full story with his friends while I looked over the Thermos in my Tower, knowing that the danger has far from passed.

For years Daniel had kept his Phantom identity a secret until the event that united all ghosts for a common cause. In his third year as Phantom, during a battle against Plasmius, an asteroid composed of an anti-ghost element was blown in the direction of the Earth. Of course I could have reversed time and prevented this, but once I saw what the future had in store, I held back.

Before the Asteroid became a problem, Daniel was facing his own problems. A team of human ghost hunters, funded by Plasmius, appeared out of nowhere that seemed to be better than Daniel. Each time a ghost appeared, Daniel was humiliated and outshined. Eventually Amity Park turned their back on Daniel and so he decided that Phantom was no longer needed. Explaining to his friends that since the Ghost Portal was what gave him his powers, it should be able to remove them. His theory was proven correct; however the Ghost Portal was destroyed in the process. Daniel came out with no powers and yet he retained a streak of white hair mixed with his usual black hair.

The loss of his powers caused a strain in his friendship with the Goth girl as she had admired him for going at great lengths to help others. Soon after the human Ghost hunting team started to capitalize on being the only ghost hunters and started to bill people for saving them. Eventually Daniel realized his mistake of getting rid of his powers when a ghost attacked his school and he attempted to use his non-existent powers. At this time the humans discovered the asteroid heading towards them. Recognizing the imminent danger the asteroid poised, the top leaders of the world congregated and decided to send various missiles to the asteroid, hoping to destroy it.

Unfortunately the bombardment was unsuccessful and the world started to panic. Taking advantage of the opportunity Plasmius in his human form, Masters, proposed to send his ghost hunting team to deal with the asteroid, for a fee of course. The ghost hunters and Daniel's father, Jack, flew to space to manually launch a specialized missile, conveniently developed by Masters. The missile was launched however it hit another asteroid that was floating nearby. All the blame was placed on Jack who went on to say that it was Masters who programed the missile's flight though no one seemed to listen to him.

Soon after, Plasmius gathered the people to propose another plan. Masters proposed that he himself alone will deal with the asteroid, transforming into his ghost self, Plasmius, shocking the entire world. His ghost hunting team attempted to take him down though he overpowered them. Plasmius went on to explain that with his powers he will turn the asteroid intangible, thus saving the world, but in exchange he will become the ruler of the entire world. Sensing no other alternative the world leaders caved in to his demands.

Both Plasmius and Jack were sent towards the asteroid where Jack asked Plasmius how he became what he is. Plasmiuis then told Jack that it was his fault that he became half ghost since he was blasted in the face by Jack's miniature Ghost Portal back in their college days and that it was because of that, that his life was ruined and lost his opportunity with Jack's wife, Maddie. Plasmius then left the ship but not before expressing his deep hatred for Jack. Reaching the asteroid, Plasmius attempted to touch it; however the asteroid seemed to harm him. It was then that one of his holograms in the form of Maddie informed Plasmius that the asteroid was composed of an anti-ghost element called ectoranium. Plasmius then tried to return to the ship begging forgiveness from Jack however Jack turned his back on Plasmius and returned to Earth without him.

Now that there seemed to be no possible way to save the Earth, Daniel decided it was time to once again be a hero. Heading into the Ghost Zone with his friends with the help of the Infi-Map, with the intent to gain the help of the ghosts, they are soon overwhelmed and Daniele sends his friends back. Trying to explain the situation to the ghosts, Daniel is soon attacked, receiving hundreds of ecto-rays which infused him once again with Ghost DNA, thus returning his powers and alter ego. Using his Ghostly Wail, Daniel defeats them all in one blast and returns to the human world.

It is there that in a press conference, in his Phantom form, he proposes to cover the world in large metal tubes connected to a central hub and to use the ghosts' energy to turn the Earth intangible. At first his plan was met with silence until Daniele's parents started clapping and soon the others joined. After assembling everything together and setting up the central hub in Antarctica, Daniel was just about ready to head towards the Ghost Zone, when his Goth friend stopped him. There they finally expressed their feelings for each other and Daniel promised to return to her.

Once in the Ghost Zone, Daniel started to gather all the ghosts, when he was attacked once again by his enemies. Daniel then successfully explained the situation to the ghosts. Exiting through a natural portal, Daniele and all the ghosts converged on the hub and used their energy to successfully turn the earth intangible long enough for the asteroid to pass through.

All the ghosts soon left while Daniele went up to the people. It was there that his sister convinced him it was time to reveal who Phantom really was and so Daniele reverted into his human form, Fenton. He was hailed a hero across the globes with statues raised in his honor in every country's capital. Daniel's parents accepted him for what he was, his Goth friend became his mate, and his male friend was elected mayor of their hometown. Daniel's "clone", Danielle or Dani as she likes to be called even reunited with her original.

All was well for Daniele for the rest of the year, aside from all the confrontations he faced when he returned home, and it seemed like his life was finally at balance. Little did anyone but I know that that was about to change because of course I know everything.


	2. Explanations from a Halfa

**Alright second chapter done and hopefully the structure of it will make it easy to read. I don't own Danny Phantom unfortunately so this story will make due. Hope you enjoy and make sure to leave a review whether it be good or bad.**

Looking out over the horizon, watching the sun as it rises can make a guy think. Here I am, sitting under a tree, and the whole world continues on, the Earth spinning and the moon floating around it. Years ago when I was still young and naïve, I believed that one day I would become an astronaut and explore the stars and at one point I did go into space but it was for an entirely different reason and I didn't really get the chance to enjoy the view. Now that I am older I know that it is impossible, I am forever bound to Earth, or more specifically to my hometown. I have vowed to protect those I care about and the people of Amity Park. It was because of me that this whole mess started and now it is my responsibility.

In the beginning I didn't know what I was getting into but now I know that my life is forever bound to protecting Amity Park from ghosts for it is my responsibility, my duty, my obsession. I am a half-ghost or a halfa as the other ghosts call me and because of that I have had two lives to juggle, Fenton's and Phantom's. One was bullied, ignored and ridiculed, while the other was exalted as a hero and praised by those that mistreated the other. Life had changed so much over the years but only one thing stayed the same and that was my two best and only friends staying at my side. If anything, our friendships grew more since ''the accident'' especially with my best friend, now girlfriend, Sam.

Sam… gosh the single most amazing person in the entire world whether it be Earth or the Ghost Zone. From the moment we met she was always besides me doing her best to keep me in check. Of course there would be times where I had ignored her advice and ended up screwing up big time and every time I would apologize, she would just brush it off like it was nothing. How was I blind for so long about how great she was, standing up for her beliefs, going so far as to gather rallies and stand up to those in power. She's so confident in everything she does and not once have I seen her falter. Looking back I realize how much of an idiot I was for ignoring how great and beautiful she was and still is.

So much has changed since the accident and thankfully for the better. In the beginning I kept my alter ego a secret but now after the whole Disastreoid incident I no longer have to. The whole world knows that I, Danny Fenton am Danny Phantom. Of course I still had to explain myself though it went better than expected.

* * *

><p><em>After the whole ceremony, Danny and Sam flew off for awhile and decided to head towards Danny's home to hang out and hopefully do something more. Once they reached Fenton Works, he transformed back into Fenton and both walked inside. Unexpectedly there were more people than there usually is. Present were the Fenton family, Sam's parents and grandmother, Danny's other best friend Tucker with his parents, and finally Valerie with her father. <em>

"_Um, guys what's going on" Sam asked with her eyebrows raised in suspicion. Danny staring at his parents, awaiting an answer._

"_Well Mom and Dad wanted to know well..um.. everything, so I thought it was best if we invited over the people who had the most right to know which is why Sam and Tucker's parents are here as well as Valerie and her father." Jazz explained with a slight guilty look on her face._

"_Yeah, which is why I brought along my trusty PDA, complete with a presentation composed of pictures of all of our adventures!" Tucker exclaimed in the usual pompous tone that he uses every time he starts to brag._

"_And how exactly did you manage to take all those pictures without us noticing" Sam with a skeptical look asked._

"_Please, you'd be surprise by the amount of things you two miss. All you two ever did when not fighting a ghost was stare at each and blush every time you got caught. Heck event to this day you still do that and you guys are dating!" _

"_Tucker" both Sam and Danny growled though Sam's was more threatening._

"_Okay I understand why your friends' parents are here but I still don't know why exactly we were invited!" Valerie exclaimed indicating herself and her father with nervous look on her face, looking anywhere but Danny._

"_Because you're the Red Huntress, Valerie and it's because of me that your life was changed. Listen the ghost dog was actually one of the old guard dogs that was put down when Axion Labs switched to a more advanced security. It was just looking for his old toy and he trashed the place along the way. I'm really sorry for everything." Danny said now looking both at Valerie and her father. _

"_Dammit Danny you're not supposed to be apologizing, I am. I have tried to destroy you for so long, I could have killed you. Ever since you revealed to the world that you are Phantom all my hatred for you was replaced with guilt, how could I have not seen it before, both your names sound alike and both you and Phantom even look alike. And then with Dani, all the pieces were right in front of me but I was just too blind to see it." Valerie on the verge of tears yelled._

"_Val, don't beat yourself too much, no offense but your attacks are nothing compared to some of the things I faced, trust me." Danny grinned turning to his friends._

"_So are you going tell them?" Jazz asked_

_Danny looked to his friends silently asking for their advice, both nodding their heads indicating they believed he should. _

"_I guess so, though all of you should sit down, this is going to take some time."_

_And so after everyone was seated and Tucker had connected his PDA to a projector, Danny started his tale from "the accident" to his first major ghost, The Lunch Lady, all the way to before the whole Disastreoid incident, clearing his name along the way after he explained about Walker and Freakshow. However he made sure not to mention Dan and his dark future, believing that it didn't matter and that telling the others will make them wary of him._

_During his tale the parents would ask questions including Valerie at which the three friends would take turns answering. Sam's parents were not pleased when they heard that a ghost had brainwashed her and given her powers, nor were Tucker's parents when they heard about the disaster when he wished to be like Danny. After Danny had finished his story everyone sat in silence until both his parents went up to him and hugged him tightly._

_Sobbing Maddie was the first to speak. "My poor baby, this is all our fault, we have been so focused in our career that we failed to protect you. We should have spent more time with you and your sister, then none of this would have happened. If only we had paid more attention, all of our gadgets always indicated you were a ghost and we always brushed it off. And all the times we hunted you, I'm so sorry." Maddie now leaning into Jack with tearing freely flowing._

"_Why? Why did you keep it a secret from us?" Jack asked still holding Maddie. His eyes glazed with unshed tears. "Why didn't you tell us?"_

"_Because I was scared. When I first got my powers I was always debating whether or not to tell you but then one day you guys started talking about what you would do to a ghost if you captured it. All those remarks about experiments, dissections, and tearing it apart molecule by molecule scared me. I was scared that if I told you guys, you wouldn't recognize me as your son anymore." _

_At this Maddie sobbed even harder and Jack too started to cry._

"_Danny we would never reject you, we love you, all of you including your ghost side. We are so proud of you, all these years we've been horrible parents and never once have we ever truly bonded nor have we ever paid any attention to you or your sister. It's our fault you had to go through all this and I know I am asking too much of you both but could you ever forgive us." croaked Jack, Maddie now lifting her head to look at both Danny and Jazz with pleading eyes._

"_Of course I forgive you guys." Jazz nodding her head in agreement. "I never once blamed you, it was all my fault, I'm the one who made the decision to step into the ghost portal, it's my burden." _

"_That's not true Danny, it's my fault, I'm the one who suggested you go into the Portal, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't have become Phantom and you know it so don't even try to deny it!" claimed Sam with both tears and a fierce yet guilty look in her eyes._

"_No it's my fault, I could have given you some kind of warning. I'm the techno geek! I should have known it was dangerous for a person to enter an untested machine." This time coming from Tucker who looked disappointed in himself. _

"_Stop all of you, alright yeah sure you guys built the portal" Looking at his parents and then towards his friends. "And yeah Sam you talked me into going into the portal but think about it, what if I hadn't gone in. Vlad would have still had his powers and his own ghost portal. If it weren't for me, Vlad would have been the ruler of both Earth and the Ghost Zone ten times over. He would have still released Pariah and who knows how the world would be if that happened. He would have still tried to kill Dad and not one of us would be able to do a thing. It's for the best that this all happened, so, no I don't blame any of you, if anything I am grateful." _

_And Danny meant every word, he realized at that moment he truly was thankful for everything that has happened. With his powers he managed to do truly amazing things that no one except Vlad could do. Vlad chose to go down a dark path while he, Danny, chose to use his powers for the good of the people._

_After his parents and his friends calmed down, Danny told his side of what happened during the Disasteroid incident. From fighting Vlad in space to losing his powers, and then to regaining his powers and saving the Earth. After processing everything they were told, Sam's parents decided it was their turn to talk._

"_Samantha, honey, I think it's time to have a talk about your relationship with Daniel." started Sam's mother._

"_Mom, if you are going to say that I should stay away from Dan-"_

"_It's nothing like that, in fact we approve of your relationship." Sam's father said_

"_Wait, what?" everyone in the room, even Sam's grandmother, asked in confusion._

"_Well after hearing all of the adventures the three of you went through, we have concluded that there is no better person to protect and care for you. Of course we're still mad about all the danger you've been through but knowing that you've been able to get through it safely brings us some peace of mind." Sam's father remarked, looking directly at both teenagers. _

"_But what we really wanted to talk about, and I'm sure Daniel's parents would want to talk to him about this as well, is your relationship." Sam's mother said. "Now we know that the both of you are dating, so first we'd like to set some ground rules. We would appreciate it if no late night visits from Danny are made. While you are living under our roof, we do not want any male company in your room late at night. It is disrespectful and I do not want any teenage hormones getting the best of you. Heavens knows I am not old enough to be Grandmother." Danny's parents nodding in agreement._

_Both Sam and Danny now completely red faced while Tucker, Jazz, and Valerie struggled to contain their laughter._

"_Also we'd like to talk about curfew. Now since you are constantly fighting ghosts and seeing as they seem to appear whenever they feel like, we are raising your curfew to 11 sharp. We will allow you to get home late without punishment if and only if a ghost attacks. No coming home late because you were with Daniel, who knows where and I expect you, Daniel, to make sure she gets home safely. Understood young lady?" Sam's father asked sternly._

"_Yes" she begrudgingly murmured._

"_Same goes for you young man, I want you in the house by 11. Unless there is a major ghost attack you will get here before curfew, all the minor ones we'll handle." Maddie said indicating herself and Jack._

"_Hey what about me!? Can't I stay out late too?" Jazz asked_

"_Jazz, the library closes at nine, what could you possibly be doing after?" mocked Danny_

_Like the grown adult that she was, Jazz stuck her tongue out at Danny in response._

"_Of course you can honey, this is your last summer before college." Maddie said reminding everyone that Jazz would soon start her first year of college at Amity University._

"_Tucker since you are the mayor of Amity Park we can't really set a curfew on you, but do please try to get home as early as possible" Tucker's mother said._

"_Wow, I can't believe I forgot about that. I guess going through our whole adventures kind of made me forget of my current responsibilities. Crap, I won't have time to help with the ghosts, I guess this means that Team Phantom is down one member." Tuck said _

"_Not necessarily" Sam said turning towards Valerie. "How about it Val, wanna join Team Phantom?"_

"_Seriously? You really want me to join even after all I have done?" An incredulous Valerie turned towards Danny._

"_Sure, you're really good with your aim and on that hover board of yours. Plus like I said, I don't hold any grudge against you and I would really like it if you joined, that is if your dad allows it."_

_All eyes now turned towards him, Valerie's father, Damon, replied "Of course you can sweetie, if it's truly what you want then I won't hold you back."_

"_Great! The next generation of ghost hunters are our very own children although I think you can come up with a better team name. Something with the name Jack Fenton in it. What do you guys think?" Jack exclaimed in a very enthusiastic tone._

"_Um... I think we'll keep our name as it is." Danny said_

"_Well it's getting late, I think we should start heading home." Tucker's mother said with Sam's parents, Valerie, and Damon also getting up to leave. _

_Soon everyone was saying their goodbyes but not before Valerie was handed a pair of Fenton phones. After Danny kissed Sam goodnight, but not without getting catcalls from Tucker, Jazz, and Valerie, everyone started heading home._

_Closing the door, Danny turned around to see his parents looking at him with pride._

"_Son we really are proud of you, you know that right?" _

"_Yeah I know. Heck I'm even following in your footsteps, hunting ghosts though not in the way you expected."_

"_Definitely not!" laughed Jack. "Though we were serious about helping you fight ghosts. This time we won't be aiming at you."_

"_That's a relief, though I don't think many ghosts are going to be around for awhile. They kind of gave me a break though they didn't say for how long."_

"_Danny there is something that's been bothering me and I wanted to talk to you about it right now." said Maddie._

"_Okay, sure what about?" _

"_Your clone Dani, didn't you say she's about 12 and out there in the world by herself?" an accusing tone in her voice._

"_Yeah, but I managed to talk to her briefly before she left with the ghosts. She told me she is living with one of my friends in the Ghost Zone, though she didn't say who. I was actually planning to go into the Ghost Zone and look for her."_

"_Good, you find her and try to bring her here to visit. I would like to meet her and I'm sure Jack would too."_

"_Alright I'm going to head out tomorrow with Sam and hopefully we'll find her."_

"_Well I'm assuming you'll be heading out early so get to bed young man" Said Maddie, kissing Danny on the forehead before heading upstairs with Jack to their bedroom._

_Smiling Danny went to his room, tired after basically giving an autobiography of his adventures. Lying down on his bed and closing his eyes he silently wished that he would find Dani soon for he doesn't see her as a clone nor as a cousin. He sees her as something more, something meaningful, but before he can figure it out, he slips into a deep slumber._

**And there you have it, the second chapter. For all those wondering I will continue the flashback next chapter but then after everything else will be in the present. Leave a review and see you all next time. **


	3. Halfa and a Half

**And we are back with yet another chapter. This is the longest chapter so far, more than doubling the word count. I hope you all enjoy reading this just as much as I did writing it. Don't own Danny Phantom though I wish I did. Oh and thanks to all those who favorite, followed, and reviewed the story. **

_Flashback Continued_

_Lying on his bed, was Amity Park's resident hero, Danny Phantom or Fenton as is his current form. For once he has been able to get a night's rest without any ghostly interruptions, unfortunately it was not meant to last. A loud blaring noise came from his alarm clock which just so happens to be placed next to his head. Crying out in shock, Danny fell from his bed entangled in his sheets._

_Turning intangible, Danny slipped out of his sheets and headed towards the bathroom to start his morning routine. Returning to his room he started to get changed into a different attire than usual; choosing instead to wear a black undershirt with a white thermal sweater on top, faded black jeans that weren't baggy, and to finish his outfit he replaced his red shoes with black-and-white checkerboard styled, lace less skate shoes. He also decided to take a jacket just in case he and Sam decided to visit Frostbite._

_Just as he was heading down the stairs, the doorbell rang. Jumping down the last few steps, Danny rushed to the door; standing on the other side of the door was Sam also in a different attire than usual. No longer her hair in a ponytail, it was now freely flowing. Instead of the usual tank top and skirt, Sam was wearing black jean pants and a purple long sleeve v-neck shirt which did nothing but distract Danny. She did however keep her black combat boots and choker though Danny didn't seem to notice._

"_Danny, Danny, Danny! Eyes are up here!" A blushing Sam cried in frustration though she did seem pleased._

"_Huh, what? Oh, right, sorry." Embarrassed Danny rubbed the back of his neck. It was then that he realized that Sam had a thick, heavy coat in her arms._

"_Guess a trip to the Far Frozen is in order huh?" indicating her coat._

"_Yup though we should go there last seeing as it's the farthest away from the Fenton portal."_

_Heading down towards the basement, the two lovebirds started discussing where to look for Dani._

"_She told me that she was staying over in one of my friend's domain. I just wish she told me who."_

"_Well see that narrows it down to a couple of places. After all these years you've only made friends with only a few ghosts."_

"_Okay I don't know whether to be offended or not by your comment." Danny grumbled_

"_Cheer up this will make it easier to find her" Sam said in a condoling tone_

"_Alright so where to first?"_

"_Well lets first head out into the Ghost Zone then we'll talk about our destination."_

_Both teens entered the Specter Speeder with Danny manning the wheel. Opening the portal from inside the vehicle, they quickly entered, not wanting any ghost to get through. _

_Sam now looking at their hand drawn map started pointing out possible locations as to where Dani might be._

"_Okay so the only ghosts you are friendly with are Poindexter, Amorpho, Youngblood, Princess Dora, Wulf, Pandora, Clockwork, and the Yetis of the Far Frozen."_

"_Wulf is still on the run from Walker, so I doubt he's in the Ghost Zone, and I doubt Dani is with Clockwork."_

"_Let's check with him first either way, if anyone knows where she is it's gonna be him."_

"_To Clockwork Tower it is then."_

_With that, Danny turned the Specter Speeder to Clockwork's at full speed. Once the giant Tower came into view, Danny transformed into Phantom. Landing the Speeder at the base of the domain, the two quickly got out and Danny flew up with Sam to the top of the tower. However Clockwork was no where in sight. Instead there was a note floating in midair right where he usually is. _

_Snatching the note from the air, Sam started to read it out loud._

_'Hello Samantha, I am at this moment in a meeting with the Observers. Knowing that you are reading this to your mate, Daniel, I can only tell you that you will have to search for her on your own. You are already on the right track with the list of friends you have come up with though others will be added sooner than you think. I would wish you luck, but I already know what's going to happen. I will talk to you, Daniel, soon until then enjoy yourself.'_

"_Well that was odd. Whom do you think he was talking about when he said 'others'?" _

"_I don't know and what about the whole 'until then enjoy yourself'? He's making it sound like whatever you two will be talking about is something terrible."_

"_I guess I'm going to have to wait till our meeting to find out. Any way let's get out of here, even though he didn't tell us who Dani is with, he did say it' s someone on our list."_

_Just as they were leaving, Sam stopped in her tracks "Uh Danny is that...?"_

_Once he turned to see what she was looking at, a sense of numbness enveloped his entire being._

"_Yeah that's the thermos; that's him." he said, anger clearly present in his voice and a cold look in his eyes._

_There floating above a pedestal, as if it were some sort of trophy, was the thermos containing Dan Phantom. Walking up to it, Danny spoke with deep hatred "I will never become you". _

_Just as he said that he heard a distant, cold, maniacal laugh that sounded eerily similar to that of the one trapped in the thermos. Eyes widening in shock Danny launched himself in the air canvasing the entire room with his eyes._

"_Danny what are you doing, what's going on?" Sam asked startled at Danny's action._

"_Didn't you hear that?" Danny asked in surprise_

"_Hear what? It's been completely quiet since we got here."_

"_You didn't hear any laughter?"_

"_No, like I said it's been completely. Are you okay, are you sure you didn't just imagine it?"_

"_I don't know, it sounded so real, like if it was nearby."_

"_We should leave now, being here is probably only bringing back bad memories for you and making you imagine things."_

"_Have you and Jazz been hanging out; that's something a shrink like her would say. Though you're probably right."_

"_Shut it you." Sam grumbled_

_With one final glance at the thermos, the two quickly left and hurried to climb aboard the Specter Speeder._

"_Where to then?" Sam asked already looking at their map trying to distract Danny from what just happened._

"_Let's start with Pandora, if Dani passed by her place, she would have definitely checked it out, I know I would have."_

_Starting up the Speeder, the two traveled to the Greek domain. After about an hour, Pandora's home came into view however before they could go any further, their path was blocked by a giant ghost. Before Danny could fly out to fight the giant, it bent so that it's face was looking directly at them, revealing that it was Pandora herself. _

"_Hello young ones, it is good to see you again, what brings you to my domain?" Dora asked with genuine interest._

"_Hey Pandora, it's great to see you too. We actually came to ask you if you had seen a little girl pass by here; she looks a lot like me." Danny asked_

"_A little girl? No I haven't seen one by my domain, though there might be one person who knows?_

"_Who?" Sam asked_

"_Princess Dora, of course. We ghosts like to meet up every once in awhile and we usually talk about the happenings in the Ghost Zone. She was telling me not that long ago, that she heard rumors of a younger female version of you, Danny. I didn't pay much attention thinking it was just that; a rumor. I assume that is the girl you are looking for?" _

"_Yes she is, thank you so much for your help. We really must get going now."_

"_I wish you luck on your search then and do please visit again."_

"_Thank you and we will"_

_After they all said their goodbyes, the two headed off to Princess Dora's kingdom. Upon landing in front of her castle, Princess Dora herself went up to greet them. _

"_Sir Phantom and Rebel Sam! How good is it to see you, what brings you to my kingdom, nothing terrible I hope?" Dora in her motherly voice asked, leading them into her castle._

"_No, nothing of that sort. We actually just came from Pandora's domain; she was telling us that you had told her about a rumor you heard of a little girl."_

"_Oh, yes, of course, but first let us eat I am sure that the both of you must be starving."_

_Upon entering the main hall, the two teenagers were stunned to see a large variety of food on the table._

"_After your imprisonment here by my brother, I thought it was best if we had some prepared just in case any of you should visit" Dora in an amused tone said. "Go on then take a seat and as does Technus say, dig in."_

_After having their fill of food, Dora led them to a small yet comfortable lounging chamber. The couple sat together on a small loveseat while Dora sat on a throne like chair._

"_Now what rumor was it that you wanted to talk about?"_

"_The one of a small girl here in the Ghost Zone who looks similar to me" Danny said slightly exasperated._

"_Ah yes, I had heard tale of a young ghost girl traveling across the entire Ghost Zone by herself. Those that saw her believed she was you at first before they took a closer look, she even claimed to be close to you. Of course that didn't stop several ghosts from attacking her."_

"_WHAT!?" both teens yelled_

"_Tis a tragic tale, though I heard that she now resides in the coldest reaches of the Ghost Zone."_

"_You mean in the Far Frozen?" Danny asked_

"_Yes, with the noble Yeti clan."_

"_Thank you Dora but we really must get going. We have to find her as soon as possible."_

"_Is she of any relation to you, Sir Phantom?"_

"_In a way you could say that. She is as much of me as I am of her."_

"_Ah I understand, she is your daughter; though aren't you two a little young to have started a family?" asked Dora, misunderstanding what Danny had told her._

_At this the two started to blush and before they could utter a word, Dora cut them off._

"_Well if you two are truly in a rush, then you must leave immediately. One must never be away from their child for too long."_

_Knowing that they were being dismissed, the two said their goodbyes and departed in the Specter Speeder this time heading toward the Far Frozen._

_On their way to their destination they started to talk about all of what they had just learned._

"_I can't believe Dani was attacked because of me. I should have made her stay with me. I should have been there to protect her"_

"_It's not your fault Danny, you couldn't have known how the other ghosts would have reacted to seeing her. If she really is with Frostbite, then we know she is in safe hands. That's all that matters now. Don't get me wrong, I'm mad about the ghosts attacking Dani and I swear that if I ever lay my hands on those ghosts, I'll tear em apart molecule by molecule." At this Danny started to smile, once again amazed at how protective she is of those closest to her._

"_When Dora called Dani our daughter; I don't know, it kind of struck a chord in me, you know. I always thought of Dani as more than just a clone or a cousin; I just couldn't put my finger on it. And I know we're still too young and every thing but the thought of you and I being together for the rest of our lives kind of seems right to me." In a contemplative mood he turned to look at her._

_Tears forming in her eyes "Do you really mean all that?"_

"_Yes, Sam, I really do feel that way about everything I told you. I can think of no better person to be with than you. You have always stood by me, you have always understood me and even after all the times that I screwed up you would always be there in the end even when I made you so mad at me. Out of all the girls that I know, you were the only one who equally accepted and cared for both sides of me." With conviction clearly coming from him "And yes I really do care for Dani as my own daughter, she carries my DNA which makes her my little girl."_

_Sam, now freely crying, launched herself at Danny giving him the most passionate kiss either of them ever had. For minutes this continued, after both realized that they could breathe through their nose. Finally the two separated, huge smiles plastered on their faces. _

"_Are you going tell Dani how you feel about her?"_

"_I want to, I really do, but what if she doesn't see me as her dad? Heck would she even want one? After all the things Vlad made her do under the pretense of being a caring father. You should have seen her when he called her a disappointment and a failure; she was on verge of tears." _

_Looking out towards the Ghost Zone without really paying attention to much, Danny sat with a pensive look on his face. "I don't want to put her in a difficult situation where she will call me Dad out of some moral obligation. I want her to call me Dad because she truly means it, she truly sees me as her father. And even if she doesn't, I'll still love and treat her as my own." _

_Sam reached over and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I understand, though you guys should spend some quality time with each other. Maybe after being with you for some time will make her see how great of a father you can be. Heck for all we know she could already see you as her dad, what with you two being so alike." _

"_Clockwork only knows if that's true!" Sam smiling at Danny's twist on the commonly used phrase noting that it was fairly accurate._

_With that the two continued on towards the Far Frozen in silence, each deep in their thoughts._

* * *

><p><em>The Far Frozen isn't called that for no reason; it truly is the coldest region of the entire Ghost Zone, home only to Yetis with the ability to manipulate ice and now also apparently to a 12 year old female halfa as well.<em>

_Seeing the frozen region, brought back memories for Danny; all his time training there, learning to control his newly developed cryokinetic powers in order to fight Undergrowth, the same ghost who brainwashed Sam and gave her ghostly control over all plant life. For Danny one of the best things that came out of the whole incident was seeing Sam in a revealing outfit. Many a pleasant dreams were based on that one particular memory though Danny wouldn't admit it to Sam without fearing getting slapped by her. The fact that Sam had her hair down like she did when she was wearing the outfit wasn't helping Danny at all to block out all those not so age appropriate thoughts._

_Donning on their thick coats before landing the Specter Speeder in the outskirts of the Frozen Mountain, the two slowly walked towards the entrance of the Mountain tunnels. The Far Frozen domain was just that, a tunnel system carved into a giant mountain of ice with the arena being the only structure that was built away from the mountain. All the Yetis of the Far Frozen lived inside the Mountain, their natural thick coat and cryokinetic powers protecting them from the harsh temperature. Masters of technology and medicine, they were the some of the most friendliest beings, Danny ever met. Of course it helps that Danny is hailed as a hero by their leader, Frostbite._

_There at the entrance of the mountainside was a Yeti standing guard. As soon as he spotted Danny he let them pass._

"_Oh Great One it is an honor to see you once more, shall I escort you and your mate to Frostbite."_

"_Yes, thank you" Danny and Sam now following the guard deeper in the mountain. Even though the mountain is filled with tunnels, the Yetis of the Far Frozen carved out an enormous dome in the center to build a large park. The entire area was covered in of snow white grass; large trees blanketed in snow were scattered all around; benches made entirely of ice were strategically placed at various parts offering great views; A small frozen lake used as a skating rink was located to one side of the park while on the other was a playground for all children of the Far Frozen to use. And to top it off a giant gazebo made of white marble placed right in the center of the park, surrounded by a variety of plants that seem to thrive in the harsh environment._

_There Frostbite was located seeming to look over his people with pride and happiness shining in his eyes. Seeing the two teens brought a large smile on his face; waving at the two he gestured for them to join them. After saying their thanks to the guard, the two made their way towards Frostbite. _

"_Welcome back Great One and mate of Great One, this truly is an amazing sight is it not?" Frostbite said with pride in his voice._

"_It really is amazing Frostbite, how are those flowers able to survive in this cold?" Sam asked her curiosity getting the best of her._

"_Many years ago several of us have dedicated ourselves to botany; over time after several years of studying and experimentation we have developed our own types of flowers that can survive here in our home. Here take this Sabre-tooth as a gift, I know for a fact that if there is anyone who appreciates plant life, it is you Samantha." Frostbite said handing her a flower that looked similar to a begonia except that the petals had a white border and they were light orange with brown stripes, also the stem was white instead of green._

"_It's beautiful, thank you." Sam said with deep reverence, awed by the precious delicate flower, delicately holding it._

"_You are a very special person Samantha, there are few like you who truly appreciate and care about the beauty of nature. The flower needs only light and to be kept in freezing temperature to survive. I'm sure your mate can help you with that."_

_Seeming to understand what Frostbite had in mind, Danny carefully took the flower from Sam and held __it flat__ on the palm of his right hand. Closing his eyes __in concentrat__ion__, he then hovered his left hand, palm down, above the flower. After several seconds the flower started to levitate between both hands emitting a glowing white aura. Materializing out of nowhere, __a clear cylinder with a dome at the top made entirely of ice encased the still floating flower._

_Handing the now ice encased flower back to Sam, Danny explained what he did._

"_I concentrated my powers to create a case with freezing air constantly flowing inside."_

"_I didn't know you could do that" Sam said surprised_

"_Neither did I, it's the first time I did some thing like this."_

"_Your powers are still developing Great One, in time they will be stronger. Now what brings you two here, I doubt it was just for a flower."_

"_We're looking for a little girl named Dani, she looks a lot like me only younger. We heard from Princess Dorathea that she heard of a girl like the one I described living here."_

"_Ah you must be talking about Little One. Yes, she arrived here a couple months ago sporting several injuries nearly unconscious. We placed her in our infirmary for a week before she was strong enough to stand on her own. It was then that she told us that she was related to you Great One. I would have sent you a message however she wished you weren't informed."_

"_So Dani is here! That's great, where is she? I need to see her." Danny said excitedly. Sam smiling brightly, glad to have finally found Dani._

"_She is not here at the moment, she is with her guardian. The Little One stays with her guardian every other week. Do not fret though they should be arriving at any moment."_

"_Guardian? Who? Why doesn't she just stay here all the time?" Sam asked confused_

_At that moment they heard a new voice that had them reeling in shock._

"_Hurry up__ baby-dip, the sooner we get you to the polar bear, the sooner I can get out of this freezing place."_

_There walking towards them was Dani __slowly walking behind the one person they were least expecting. Together the two practically yelled the person's name __in astonishment__._

"_EMBER!?"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Well, well, well, if it isn't the dipstick himself and his little goth girlfriend. Figures you'd be friendly with these polar bears." Ember said in arrogant attitude. Crossing her arms in an attempt to look intimidating however failing miserably due to the fact that she was shivering heavily.<em>

"_Danny! Sam!" Dani in an excited manner started to run up to them, arms raised as if to hug them, when suddenly twin bolts of bright blue ecto-beams shot out of both of her hands. _

_Thanks to many years spent honing their reflexes, battling ghosts, both managed to duck in time. Turning to see where the two bolts hit, the two were astonished to see a chunk of ice sprouting from two of the columns._

_Whirling back around the young couple stared with jaws wide open at a now sheepishly smiling Dani._

"_Heh, uh, sorry?"_

"_You've already developed your ice powers?" Danny asked still astonished _

"_As soon as she recovered from her injuries, she had started showing signs of cryokinesis; the most obvious one, was when she froze me completely in a block of ice, like you did Great One." Frostbite said in amusement._

"_I said I was sorry" Dani mumbled, cheeks burning red in embarrassment. Taking a closer look at her, Danny saw that she hardly changed since he last saw her. The only difference was that she was wearing red pants instead of shorts and that she replaced her blue shoes for black snow boots that looked suspiciously similar to Ember's though thankfully without the massive heels._

"_Well this is sweet and everything but can we hurry up, I came to drop off the kid and I'd rather not be in this cold for too long" Ember said slightly stuttering due to the cold, only wearing her usual outfit._

_Rolling his eyes and taking his jacket off, Danny went up behind Ember and wrapped it over her shoulders causing her to blush blue at his gallant behavior. Dani started to giggle at her reaction, Sam just raised her right eyebrow, and Frostbite just looked on in amusement._

"_I don't know why you just didn't bring something warm to wear Ember, you know your fire core doesn't really help much here." chastised Dani_

_Regaining her composure Ember addressed Danny first._

"_My hero" she said in a sarcastic tone. Turning to Dani, "As for you, I wasn't expecting to stay here long and I was definitely not expecting for the dipstick and his girlfriend to be here." _

"_I don't understand, Dani, why is Ember your "guardian"? Why not just stay here?" asked Sam, looking at Ember suspiciously._

"_What's the matter bunny, jealous that the baby-dip prefers to stick with me?" with an arrogant tone Ember said._

"_As if McLame, I don't know why anyone, especially Dani, would want to spend more than one second with you." Sam retorted walking right up to Ember_

"_Please, everyone would rather hang out with me than be anywhere near your bossy self, the dipstick included." Ember shot back with a smirk on her face, taking a step forward leaving hardly any space between the two, their faces centimeters apart._

"_Alright, alright, break it up you two. Let's not start fighting." Danny said squeezing himself between the two to try to break them up. _

_It backfired on him however because Ember just pressed herself into Danny, her face now centimeters from his causing him to step several steps back; Ember seductively following him speaking with every step she took._

"_What's wrong dipstick, I would have thought you would have been excited about the prospect of two girls fighting, what with you being a guy and everything. Wouldn't you have enjoyed watching us two wrestling in front of you, heavily panting, our bodies twisting on top of each other, clothes being torn off and thrown everywhere." Danny now had his back against the wall, Ember holding her body against his._

_Danny was now completely flushed, blushing green, as he was still in his Phantom form, feeling extremely hot, despite being in the coldest region of the Ghost Zone. His body was starting to react to both the feel of her curved body against his and the vivid image Ember's words had produced in his head. If she didn't move away, she would feel just how much of a reaction her words produced._

_Thankfully at that moment, Sam stepped in and roughly shoved Ember off of Danny._

"_Get away from Danny, you has-been!" Sam said angrily._

"_Why don't you take a closer look at your boyfriend, he seems to have been enjoying himself. I bet you two haven't done anything more than light kissing and hand holding. You probably don't even know how to please a man." Ember said mockingly_

"_Oh please this coming from the same person who dated a ghost who had to build a mechanical body for himself to compensate his short stature." Sam said returning fire emphasizing on the mechanical part._

_Dani, now annoyed at the two fighting, decided to try to end it herself._

"_Will you two just stop, you're getting on my last nerves." To emphasize her point she raised both hands in the air, but once again something unexpected happened; a torrent of flames came out of each hand and into the air, brightening the entire park. Luckily the Gazebo had an open roof._

_Once again the two teens stared at Dani with eyes wide open in shock, not expecting anything like what they just saw._

"_You're a pyrokinetic?! You have fire powers?! How is that even possible?" Danny asked, shock evident in his voice._

"_I don't know, it sort of just sprung out of nowhere after being here for a month." Dani said, also not understanding her unusual dual abilities._

"_As far as I know there has never been anything like this, usually the two cores, fire and ice, clash violently. Never once had they ever been compatible with each other." Frostbite said. "The first time the Little One used her fire ability was when we were target practicing. She was supposed to freeze her targets, though she seemed to always miss. Eventually she became so frustrated that she started throwing ecto-beams everywhere. Imagine my surprise when they became balls of fire." _

"_Yeah, I sort of started freaking out after that. I kind of ran away, scared that Frostbite was going to kick me out. I wandered off in the Ghost Zone looking for a new place to stay. That's when Ember came out of nowhere and hit me a sound wave from her guitar thinking I was you. As soon as she realized that I wasn't you, she just stared at me in confusion. I tried to send an ecto-beam at her but it turned into a fire ball. My hand kept producing fire and it was starting to creep up my arm." Dani said telling her story._

"_The squirt here started to freak out, flailing her arms around. It was really amusing but then I took pity on her. I told her she needed to calm down and close her eyes; that she needed to take deep breathes. I instructed her to imagine the fire slowly dying out, and not to open her eyes until she was completely calm." Ember smirking, seeming to be remembering her first encounter with the young halfa._

"_As soon as I opened my eyes, I noticed that my arm was completely flame free. I thanked Ember and introduced myself." Dani said piping in_

"_She told me she was related to you though she didn't tell me how exactly, so I just called her baby-dip from then on. I was about to leave when she asked me how did I know what to do. I explained to her that I have a fire core too, I just don't use it as often as I do my guitar. She then asked me if I could teach her to control her powers." Ember continued_

"_At first she laughed and said no but then after following her around and constantly bugging her, she caved in." Dani said laughing_

"_Can it pipsqueak." Ember told Dani. "I took her to my place and told her she could sleep on my couch. From then on, starting early morning, I trained her in every way I knew." _

"_That is to say, painful and rigorous."_

"_I said shut it baby-dip" Though there was no real malice in her voice. "I started to teach her everything I know in exchange for her to do some things for me"_

"_I was basically her housemaid; she had me clean her place and wash the dishes everyday." Dani explained_

"_Hey if you were going to be living with me and getting lessons on how to control your powers, you have to bring something to the table in exchange." Ember said, looking at the little girl sternly. "Anyway, after training was done, we would always talk about just about everything; turns out she has great taste in music. After about a week, she told me she had ice powers and I asked if she had them mastered. When she told me that she barely has any control I told her that she needed to continue to train those powers."_

"_That's when I realized that Ember actually had a heart" Dani giggled. "I told her about Frostbite and she told me that I should go back for some training with him. I convinced her to come with me, so the next day we headed out the Far Frozen."_

"_After the Little One had left, I had tried to track her down with the Infi-Map, however for some reason it would not function. I had then sent some of the Far Frozen to search for her, though they too were unsuccessful. I was beginning to lose hope when I saw the Little One return with Ember in tow."Frostbite said_

"_After baby-dip introduced me to the polar bear, she told him that I was training her on using her fire powers and how I suggested she needed more training on her ice powers. The bear agreed and suggested that she stays with him for a week and then she'd live with me the next. We've been keeping this up for months now."_

"_And here we are today" finished Dani _

"_Wow that's a lot to take in" said Danny_

"_Though not as much as what you told our parents" piped Sam_

"_So you told your parents everything then?" Dani asked_

"_Yup, every last thing"_

"_Even about me?" she asked in apprehension_

"_Yes, which is part of the reason we've been looking for you."_

"_You've been looking for me?" she asked disbelievingly_

"_Of course, I've been wanting for us to hang out more, now that my secret is out. Plus my parents want to meet you."_

"_Really, are you sure they don't just want to dissect me?"_

"_I'm sure. So how about it want to spend some time with me and my family?"_

"_What about my training?"_

"_It's alright Little One, you deserve a break every once in awhile, I don't mind just as long as you continue coming back to train" Frostbite said_

"_Hey, less time spent training you means more time for myself. Like the bear said, just make sure to come back for some training."_

_Running to each of them, she gave them a hug which Frostbite returned as did Ember though slower and with a blush on her face. "Thank you guys so much!"_

"_So ready to go?" Sam asked_

"_Yup all set"_

"_Thank you so much for taking care of her Frostbite and you too Ember. I can't imagine how Dani would be without either of you." Danny said gratefully_

"_Think nothing of it Great One, it is nothing compared to what you have done for all of us." Frostbite said_

"_Don't mention it dipstick. I mean it, I can't have my rocker image ruined because you told everyone that I was taking care of some kid." Ember said_

_The five of them soon left the mountain and Ember left immediately but not before returning Danny's jacket. "Here take your jacket back, the next time you do that without my permission, I will burn you." she threatened._

"_So there is going to be a next time?" Danny asked with a smirk on his face to which Sam slapped him upside the head and Ember just smirked back and left._

"_It was wonderful to see you both again. Take care of that flower Sam, I know I need not to remind you. Take care Little One."_

"_Goodbye Frostbite" the three said before they hopped onto Specter Speeder and flew back to the Fenton portal._

_Once again Danny took the wheel while Sam and Dani sat in the back. The two girls were huddled together looking over the flower in excruciating detail._

"_It's so pretty, every time I was at the Far Frozen I would look at all the flowers and Frostbite would let me plant some all over the park" Dani said in wonder_

"_You enjoy gardening?" Sam asked_

"_Not only that, but I also like to just spend time outdoors. When I was in the real world, I always prefered being in forests and in the countryside rather than in cities. I remember waking up super early in a forest just to see the sunrise. The sunshine came pouring in through the trees and I could hear all the animals starting to wake."_

"_I bet it was an amazing experience." Sam said with a smile on her face._

"_It was awesome; there were even some animals that came near me like rabbits, deer, oh and there were a couple of birds that actually flew up to my face. It was the best thing ever." Dani said with the biggest smile any of them had ever seen on her._

_Turning the auto-pilot on, Danny turned his seat around to face them. "Oh great, now there are two nature lovers in here." he groaned_

"_And what's wrong with that? I for one am glad that there is another person who actually appreciates nature." Sam said glaring at Danny_

_Putting his hands up, "Hey, hey, I'm just messing with you, I'm just glad you guys are getting along." _

_It was true; for the remaining time until they reached the Portal, the two girls were talking nonstop about a large range of topics, ranging from talking about all the places Dani had visited, gardening, and a whole bunch of things related to nature. Once they started talking about the importance of recycling, Danny groaned even louder than last time._

"_A nature lover and an ultra-recitalist, please don't tell me you also became a vegetarian." Danny pleaded to which Sam threw one of her boots at his head._

"_No Danny I didn't, I don't like eating vegetables that much." Dani said_

"_Great there's still hope for you then" Danny said sounding relieved causing Sam to throw her other boot at him._

_Finally the portal came into view and as they crossed into the real world, Dani seemed to get more and more nervous. Seeing this both Danny and Sam placed a hand on each of her shoulders in an attempt to calm her._

"_Relax, just stick with me and I'll make you get through this in one piece." Danny said_

"_That's not exactly helping" Sam said in an exasperated tone._

_Reverting back into his human form and taking their jackets off, the three hopped out of the Speeder and headed towards the stairs but not before Sam put her boots back on and took her flower. Seeing that Dani was still hesitant to go further, Danny grabbed one of her hands while Sam held the other. Together the three climbed up the stairs and into the kitchen. Looking out the window they were surprised to see it was starting to get dark. Apparently they had lost track of time while they were in the Ghost Zone. _

_Jazz walked into the kitchen after hearing them come in. Seeing Dani between the couple, both her eyes widened. "If it weren't for the fact that you told me about her and that you two are still too young, I would have thought that she was your daughter." _

_Hearing those words brought blushes to all three of their faces. Before any of them could say anything both Fenton parents walked in._

"_Oh hello you must be Dani, Danny has told us so much about you. I'm Maddie, this is my husband Jack, and that's our daughter Jazz" Maddie said, indicating the two. "If I didn't know any better I would have thought you were Danny's daughter." repeating what Jazz had said earlier._

"_Hello nice to finally meet you" Jazz said with a friendly wave_

"_Alright young lady listen up, I just have one question. Do you like fudge?" with a serious face Jack asked_

_Smiling a little at the family's unusual introduction Dani answered "Yes, I love fudge". Turning to Maddie and Jazz she replied "Hi, nice to meet you too"_

"_Well dears you've all been out for a long time, you must all be starving by now. Let's all eat, Sam will you be joining us?"_

"_Yes Mrs. Fenton, thank you"_

_Once all of them were seated, Dani placed between Sam and Danny, all began to eat and conversation flowed without a hitch. After awhile Dani began to relax and began to enjoy herself. Everyone were doing their best to make her feel welcome._

_After dinner the group went into the living to continue talking. Eventually Danny brought up a subject he's been wanting to ask his parents._

"_Mom, Dad would you guys mind if Dani lived with us for some time?"_

"_Of course not honey, she is always welcome to stay here." Turning to Dani, Maddie said "This is your home now, you can live here as long as you want"_

"_Thank you so much" With tears in her eyes Dani ran up to Maddie and Jack and gave them each a hug._

"_You're a Fenton sweetheart and we Fentons always stick together" Jack boldly stated_

_By that time it was nearing Sam's curfew so after saying her goodbyes and kissing Dani on the forehead goodnight she left but not before Danny cornered her and kissed her goodnight in front of everybody._

_Everybody started heading upstairs and Maddie told Dani she could sleep Jazz's room. _

"_C'mon we can share my bed, I think I still have some small pajamas you can wear."_

_Before heading into Jazz's room, Dani gave everybody a hug and said goodnight. Entering his room, Danny undressed and put on his pajamas. Climbing onto his bed, he tried to sleep but with no success. Several hours later just as he was about to give up, his door opened and right there in his doorway was Dani wearing one of Jazz's old pink pajamas._

"_Danny?"_

"_Dani what are you doing still awake?"_

"_I couldn't sleep and I'm guessing neither could you. I just came here because I wanted to ask if I could sleep with you." Dani said looking down at the floor._

"_Sure, hop on" Danny said moving to one side of the bed_

_Quickly climbing onto bed, Dani got under the covers and laid next to Danny. _

"_Nice pj's" Danny said smiling._

"_Shut up, I hate pink."_

_With that the two settled down for the night._

"_Night Danny" yawned Dani_

"_Night Dani" Danny said smiling, emphasizing on the "i"_

_After awhile Dani drifted off to sleep while Danny still remained restless. Half an hour later the younger halfa shifted in her sleep until she was snuggling right into Danny. Surprisingly Danny began to get drowsy as soon as Dani settled into him. Eyes drooping, he kissed Dani on the forehead before sleep overtook him._

_For the remainder of the year, a routine had been settled for Dani in regards to her training and housing. She would rotate every week between Frostbite, Ember and Danny; each training her to control her ice powers, fire powers, and regular ghost powers respectively. Danny and Sam would be present during some of her training session, Danny taking advantage to improve his ice powers while Sam would always trade insults with Ember. Both halfas would be amused by the show and at one point both started to bring popcorn, knowing that it would be awhile until the two girls finished their verbal battles with neither the victor._

_Of course not all time spent was on training, each would let Dani relax and give her some free time. In the Far Frozen Dani would tend to the plants throughout the region and play in the park. With Ember, she would usually bug her into teaching her to play the guitar and on singing lessons. At first Ember was doubtful that the halfa would have any talent, what with her being related to "the dipstick", but to her surprise Dani was a fast learner and seemed to have a harmonic singing voice. _

_Back in the real world, Danny would take her to all sorts of places so that she could experience a childhood. He would take her to all sorts of places ranging from the movie theater, the amusement park, camping trips, the park, and the mall. At times Sam, Tucker, Valerie, and Jazz would join them. When Dani first caught sight of Valerie she literally flew at her and gave her a hug. _

_The rest of the year continued with the same routine for Dani while Danny had his own strange one. Aside from attending Dani's training sessions, he would go out on dates with Sam; if you could call them that, nearly each date was ruined by some ghost terrorizing the city. At one point Danny tried to apologize to Sam but she cut him off claiming that normal dates were too mainstream for her tastes. _

_Ghost fighting had changed for the hero as well. Now that Dani returned and Valerie joined Team Phantom, it was easier to battle and capture ghosts. True to their word, Jack and Maddie joined in during a couple battles, but only against the minor ghosts. Ghost battling eventually became a game between the two halfas, each trying to outdo the other; Danny with his experience and ice powers and Dani with her dual core powers. _

_At times Ember would make her own appearances challenging the halfas, claiming she wants to see just how much Dani had been paying attention in class. The fights would usually start the same: trading blows while exchanging witty comebacks. However each time they were close to defeating Ember and sucking her in the thermos, Dani would "accidentally" make a mistake, giving Ember an opportunity to escape. When the others confronted Dani about her habit to make mistakes when it came to battling Ember, she would have an innocent look on her face and claim that everyone has their bad days. _

_Everyone's lives seemed to be perfect and in time Danny forgot all about his eventual meeting with the Master of Time. _

_When it came to her sleeping arrangements Dani would always end up sleeping with Danny. Each night Dani would snuggle into the older halfa and she would always be the first to sleep and Danny would kiss her on the forehead before he himself fell asleep. One day however the roles were reversed. _

_After a long day of battling ghosts all day, Danny was nearly dead on his feet. Dani who did not partake in all of the battles was not nearly as tired as he was. So when it came time to go to sleep, Danny said his goodnight to her and promptly fell asleep. Dani curling into Danny yawned and said something that the older halfa had been wanting to hear ever since he reunited with her._

"_Goodnight, Daddy"_


	4. What?

**I am so sorry it has taken so long for this chapter! What was supposed to be a week long break turned into more than that and then I had to have developed major writer's block. I know that it's not excusable and I promise to take my writing more seriously. I hope that none of you decided to give up on my story. With that said here is the chapter you have all been waiting for. Once again I am so sorry**

Laying their heads on Danny's lap both Sam and Dani had been resting peacefully after a long night of star gazing; the three had decided to spend the previous night outdoors in the park. Out of the two Sam was the first to wake. Opening her eyes the first thing she noticed was Danny looking down at her smiling, amusement twinkling in his eyes.

"Hey there"

"Hey creep, how long have you been watching me sleep?" Sam yawning and stretching in place

"Not long, I just never realized, you're really pretty when you're sleeping" Danny said an odd look forming in his eyes

"Haha.. Now you're starting to sound like when you got hit by Ember's love spell" Sam said sarcastically.

"Love spell? What love spell? I've always loved you Sam." Danny said, a strange look in his eyes.

"Wh-What? Uh Danny, are you ok?" apprehensively she looked at him noticing the strange glint in his eyes.

"Do you know it broke my heart when you kissed Dash. You don't know how much I wanted to destroy him then, but I knew that you wouldn't have liked that. I realized at that time that you weren't ready for a relationship yet so I waited and pretended to stop loving you. It killed me having to fake liking Paulina and Valerie while watching you suffer. When that idiot Gregor caught your attention I was so scared that I would lose you. But now that you are with me I no longer have to hide my love for you."

"Da-Danny you need to snap out of whatever it is that's wrong with you. I broke the spell, Ember must have put you under another. We have to find a way to end it" Sam panicking, starting to move away from him.

"End it? Why would you want to end this? I love you Sam and you love me. We will always be together." Danny said holding Sam by her shoulders firmly in place.

Leaning forward towards her, Sam was just to shout for Dani's help when suddenly the older halfa started to laugh. Letting go of her he started clutching his stomach.

"You should have seen your face: priceless!" Danny said, the words barely comprehensible amidst his laughter.

"DANNY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU WERE PRETENDING THIS WHOLE TIME" Enraged Sam glowered down on Danny who was on his back.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself. I've been wanting to do that for so long; it just seemed like the perfect opportunity." composing himself he tried to apologize.

Standing up he went to put both his arms around her waist. Struggling against him, Sam was furious at him though eventually she caved in. Leaning in to kiss her, Sam tried to stop him.

"Danny, no. Morning breath" she explained though he ignored her and continued to kiss her. Their oral activity continued until they heard a sleepy voice coming from beside them.

"What's going on?" Dani said rubbing her eyes and sitting up, surprisingly now waking even after Sam's shouts.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty" Danny smiling down at the little girl.

"Morning Dad-Danny" she said hurriedly hoping the older halfa hadn't caught on to her near slip. It seemed he still remained clueless though Sam had noticed, producing a small smile on her face.

"Morning Dani" Sam smiling at the now standing mini-halfa

"Morning Sam. So what's going on?" she repeated

"Nothing just Danny being his usual idiot self" Sam clearly still mad at him

"I said I was sorry." Danny groaned

"But I didn't say I forgive you" replied Sam, a smirk on her face to which Danny groaned and Dani giggled. Just then a loud rumbling sound emitted from all three of their stomachs.

"Heh, we should probably head home and eat" suggested Danny to which the two girls agreed. After transforming into their Phantom selves, Danny carried Sam and the three flew to drop off Sam at her house.

"TIME OUT"

Normally when a person hears those words, they usually think there is a sports game going on nearby, however when a bird who was fluttering its wings freezes in mid-flap and stays suspended in mid-air; well it tends to raise alarm in people. For the two older teens, while it happened unexpectedly, they were used to this temporal anomaly but for the younger halfa this was a mind boggling experience.

"Whoa w-what's going on?!" Dani stuttered beginning to panic "uh.. Danny, Sam why is that bird frozen in place?"

"If you pay closer attention you will see that's not the only thing frozen in place Danielle." Materializing out of thin air, a portal forming clockwise in the shape of a clock face appeared in front of the trio. Crossing through was an elderly ghost wearing a violet cape, a scar running across his left eye.

"Who are you old man?" Dani said, her fist encased in flames ready to fire at the ghost

"Clockwork, what are you doing here?" Danny, still holding Sam, flew closer to the ghost.

"I see you have forgotten about our meeting then; no surprise, that is for me anyway" Turning towards Dani "As to your question, I believe Daniel has just answered it. Although knowing that it is not enough for you, let me introduce myself. I am Clockwork, master of time itself and protector of the time stream. It is my responsibility to ensure that the time stream flows as it should; It is my duty to fix any temporal fluxes. Now as to your 'old man' comment, that is a matter of perception, my dear" transforming into his infant self, a smirk on his face "And no Daniel, I do not have a flair for the dramatics."

Danny, who was just opening his mouth, seemed to deflate, a crestfallen look on his face "I hate when you do that"

"Clockwork, in your note you said you had something important to talk to Danny about, right?" Sam said, her arms crossed, Danny now with one arm wrapped around her waist.

"Ah yes, I was waiting for you to bring up the subject Samantha. However here is not the place for our discussion; I am not the only one who wishes to speak to you Daniel."

With that Clockwork brandished his cane and a portal, similar to the one that brought him, enveloped the four beings. The four were transported into the bottom of what seemed to be an amphitheater.

"Er.. Clockwork where are we?" Sam asked hesitantly

"Welcome to the Tribunal, young ones" a voice boomed from behind them. Turning around the three were astonished to see a large panel of ghosts above them; these ghosts seemed to consist of giant eyeballs on top of regular bodies. Their leader it seems was the one who spoke; he was standing in front of a giant podium. "We are the Observants; We are an ancient congregation of ghosts whom observe the events in both the Ghost Zone and on Earth during the past, present, and future. During times of great peril, it is us who makes the decisions for the greater good of the two worlds."

"And they were also the ones that tasked me to destroy you, Daniel" Clockwork said chipping in.

"Yes, well, after Clockwork's manipulations, there was no longer a need for that. However his manipulations brought consequences that he was clearly aware of and for that reason he has brought you three to us."

"Consequences? If you're talking about _him, _he's no longer a threat." Danny said a dark look on his face.

"So it seems, however that is not what I meant. These consequences wouldn't have mattered if you hadn't done the deed that first started this mess."

"What deed? What mess? What are you talking about?"

"When you first became a ghost-human hybrid, you were insignificant to us. Your future was to forever battle ghosts with your identity kept a secret from the world. But as time went on and you started to take on stronger and stronger enemies, we saw that you would later face great challenges that would forever mark our history. One such challenge is the one that we are referring to; it was the tipping point for this whole situation: the defeat of the _former _ghost king, Pariah Dark, at your hands."

"You fought a king?!" Dani, not knowing any of Danny's major battles before her creation, asked with an incredulous look on her face. "You have to tell me that story"

"Not only did he battle Pariah Dark, he defeated him in a formal duel that neither realized had initiated. In your self styled manner, you challenged Pariah to battle to which he accepted; with his defeat, you were proclaimed victor and as the expression goes 'To the victor go the spoils'"

Understanding dawned upon Sam's face though both halfas remained lost. "I still don't understand what you're talking about, what do you mean formal duel? What spoils?"

This time Sam spoke to him "Danny when you challenged Pariah, you basically challenged his reign so when you beat him you took his position from him. Don't you see ̶"

"You, Danny Phantom, are the new Ghost King" Clockwork announced

"WHAT! No, no, no, no, no. I can't be a king, I'm barely 18, I just graduated from high school. I can barely manage my own life, much less the entire Ghost Zone."

"Nevertheless you are our new king. Technically you became our new king the moment you trapped Pariah back into his coffin but we waited to reveal this development till you were old enough to deal with all that entails with the position." The leader of the Observants explained. "We decided to wait till you were no longer obligated to stay in your world for extended periods of time."

"But how can you be certain I'm the new king? I mean for all we know my challenge could have meant nothing." said Danny panic setting in him

"Aside from the fact that both Clockwork and us Observants can see into the future, there are two items that the King would always carry on their person and they just so happened to materialize in here after you defeated Pariah Dark." Gesturing to his left the three turned to see two podiums previously unnoticed and on top of them were the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage. "These two wouldn't have appeared here if Pariah hadn't been dethroned."

"So what exactly does being a king mean? What does Danny get out of this whole thing?" Dani asked

"Daniel will now have the entire Ghost Zone to care for as well as receiving his own lair. However in order for him to successfully manage his kingdom, he will have to learn many things first"

"Wait, so you waited till I turned 18 and finished High School just so that I can go back to school?"

"Out of all that I have said is that really the most shocking thing you have heard so far?" The Leader said irritated, Danny sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"It is necessary to learn the history of your kingdom, more importantly during Pariah's Reign. Clockwork will be responsible for your history lessons while others will handle your combat training."

"Combat training?" Danny further annoyed at how much his life was being turned upside down.

"While you have been able to take on your adversaries with relative ease this past year, there are still those who would wish to see not only your destruction but of those closest to you, especially young Danielle and your mate."

"What!? Are you talking about the fruit-loop? I thought he was stuck in space, there is no way he's getting anywhere near Dani!" snarled Danny while fear and worry showed upon Dani's face, scared that she'll have to leave her new home and once again constantly watch her back, not noticing the tears forming in her eyes.

Noticing her distress and seeming to read her train of thoughts, Sam rushed towards the little girl and wrapped her arms around her in a protective embrace. "Calm down it's okay Dani. Listen we'll do our best to keep you safe from Vlad. You're stronger now, you'll be able to take him, you and Danny can easily beat him now." At that Dani smiled and hugged her back.

"You need not worry about Plasmius. He has been destroyed by the same asteroid that had threatened our worlds. Those adversaries that I am speaking of are both past enemies and ones that have only recently surfaced. I am certain Danielle here has already come across several of these new threats."

Rubbing the tears from her eyes, still in Sam's arms, Dani looked up "You mean those ghosts that attacked me last year?"

"Yes, those same ghosts are in league with several of Daniel's past enemies. Once news of his new title spreads, his enemies will undoubtedly redouble their campaign to destroy him; these enemies will not be happy with his position."

"But if Vlad's not behind this then why would they come after Dani and Sam?" asked Danny, the two girls mentioned paying closer attention.

"With your new position as king and her unique relationship with you, young Danielle will be given the title of princess."

"Princess? Me?" Dani asked excitement evident in her voice, her fears now forgotten. During her visits either Danny, Sam, or Jazz would tell her all sorts of stories, her favorite being the adventure sorts though she never agreed with the women being damsels in distress. Each time they would finish their story she would express her feelings and say if she were the princess she wouldn't have waited for anyone; she would have taken care of herself and gone on her own adventure. Sam being Sam firmly agreed with her one hundred percent while Jazz and Danny would smile at her; one thinking it was good for her to become a strong, independent, self respecting girl at such a young age while the other just wished she would forever remain a little girl so that he would always be her knight. "This is so cool"

"Now as to why your adversaries would target Samantha, well it has to do with the type of relationship the both of you have."

"What do you mean?" asked Sam

"Whenever a new king arises there is another certain position that needs to be filled, you see for every king there also needs to be a queen."

"WHAT?!" the two teens exclaimed, the same question now used multiple times by now.

"Does that mean Danny's going to get married to Sam?" Dani asked teasingly looking at the two red faced teens who were now awkwardly standing next to each other.

Amused Clockwork chimed in, "Well he doesn't necessarily have to marry Samantha specifically, its just what with their relationship the next logical step would be of a more intimate nature"

"So they aren't going to get married?" Dani asked confused and looking slightly disappointed.

"Now I didn't say that nor will I say anymore for what is life without surprises"

"Coming from the one who knows 'everything' that's going to happen" Sam said sarcastically

"Ok so in order for me to become a full king I have to get married?" asked Danny still red in the face

"Usually in order to be recognized officially as the king you would have to have a queen. Pariah had a wife at one point but that is a story Clockwork will tell you another day. You can still manage the Ghost Zone as its King however you won't be officially recognized until you get married." explained the leader of the Observants

"So Danny is the king but he just won't be recognized as one by the other ghosts until he is married?" asked Dani looking for clarification

"Correct, the ghosts will know he is the King but they will not treat him as one. They will of course still attack him though because he is not a full king should he be defeated he will not lose his throne."

"So until I marry someone I won't be the official king of the Ghost Zone?" Danny asked still not fully grasping the idea of marriage

Like always Clockwork decided to pitch in to add to Danny's distress "About that, you see the necessity of marriage is to show that even though you are the king you still see yourself equal to the others and a perfect way to show that is through marriage, however with you there is a problem since you are what the others call a 'halfa.'"

"Oh boy" Danny said already fearing what Clockwork was going to say

"You see a ghost king marrying a ghost shows equality but since you are not a full ghost this would not work now if you were to marry a human that would not work either since once more you are not a full human."

"So what you're saying is that I have to marry a halfa?" Danny asked apprehensively

"That would be ideal yes but since there are not any female halfas in existent at this moment aside from the future princess here we have come up with the perfect solution."

"And what exactly would that be?" both Dani and Sam asked at the same time mirroring Danny's tone

"Why isn't it obvious? The Ghost King, Danny Phantom, will have two Queens!"

"WHAT!?" all three of them yelled in shock though non more than Danny

"Yes you Daniel will have two wives and it gets even better!"

"Aghh now what?" Danny practically moaned

"One wife will be human while the other will be a ghost"

"Come again?"

"By marrying a member of both worlds you are demonstrating equality not only to the Ghost Zone but to the Human World as well. And before you ask if we are sure let me tell you this: we can see into the future and both the Ring and the Crown have spoken to us."

"Spoken?"

"While the two artifacts cannot literally speak they can give out a sort of telepathic message to others as it did to us and it is even rumored that they can even speak telepathically to the wearer."

"Great just what I need voices in my head." Danny said though he felt a strange sensation as soon as he said that.

"So you're saying that it's ok for Danny to marry not one but two girls just because some jewelery said so?" Sam said eerily calm

"Correct my dear" Clockwork said. Everybody in the room were already preparing themselves for what they knew was to be an explosion, Dani even hiding behind the older halfa, and sure enough Sam wasn't one to disappoint.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! WHAT KIND OF MESSED UP WORLD IS THIS? FIRST YOU COME OUT OF NOWHERE AND TELL DANNY THAT HE IS THE KING OF THE ENTIRE GHOST ZONE AND NOW YOU ARE SAYING THAT BECAUSE SOME TACKY JEWELERY SAID SO HE NEEDS TO HAVE TWO WIVES!"

"Well when you put it that way it does seem rather odd but there is nothing any of us can do. Danny instantly became the king the moment Pariah was sealed into his coffin." explained the leader of the Observants

"But the Ghost Zone has been doing fine without a king for I don't know how long, why is it necessary now for the ghosts to have a ruler?" Danny said

"Has the Ghost Zone really been 'doing fine' as you so eloquently put it? Think about it Daniel, the majority of the residents of the Ghost Zone has at least once caused havoc within the Human world while others haven't for one reason: they have their own form of society. Have you ever wondered why Princess Dorothea's, Poindexter's, Frostbite's, or Pandora's people have never entered the Human world. It's because the ghosts within their domain have some sort of hierarchy. Princess Dorothea uses a monarch government, Poindexter's domain has a social ladder, Frostbite's clan are a sort of tribe with him as their leader and Pandora uses the basics of democracy. All the ghosts within those domains are content with staying in the Ghost Zone because they have a sense of purpose. All the ghosts that are always entering the Human world are looking for ways to entertain themselves because they do not know what to do with themselves. If they had ways to occupy themselves and feel useful they wouldn't feel the need to leave and terrorize the humans. They need a community to help stabilize their existence. After Pariah's first defeat the ghosts wanted nothing to do with any sort of government and because of that there has been no order in the Ghost Zone leaving it in chaos, the only one who has tried to bring any order was Walker and even that was a total disaster. The Ghost Zone has gone on too long without any proper order." Clockwork said for once settling in a serious manner.

"If that's true then why haven't you or the Observants done anything about it before? Couldn't you guys have just ruled over the Ghost Zone yourselves?"

"Unfortunately it is not as simple as that; due to our positions and the nature of our abilities we are not allowed to be the rulers."

Slumped in defeat Danny sighed "Okay fine, so what now?"

"Now we must prepare you for the formal announcement. Until you find your two suitable mates the coronation will be put on hold, though from what it seems you are already halfway finished with your task."

Once again the two teens turned beet red while Dani started jumping in glee "So they are getting married!"

"I didn't say that, I am merely speculating based on what we see now"

"Ok fine but can you at least tell us which ghost Danny is going to get married to?" Once more all three paid closer attention.

"No, knowing too much of the future is dangerous. It is imperative Daniel finds his mates on his own terms without any help from us lest those relationships be forced and strained resulting in failure."

"Aww you're no fun." Dani complained

"Well I believe time has been still for far too long, it is time for the three of you to return and explain this new development to your families. I am sure they will be particularly interested in your marriage arrangements" The leader of the Observants said jokingly

At that Danny's face paled, a look of horror spreading across it. "Oh no how am I going to tell them all this? Can you imagine how they will all react when I tell them this?" On and on he went rambling until Sam went up to him and slapped him.

"Oww what was that for?"

Not answering Sam crossed her arms and simply gave a look as if saying: really?

"Ok I guess I needed that. I kind of was acting like a spazz huh."

Taking his hands into hers Sam then spoke "Listen Danny we'll explain everything together okay, you don't have to do this alone."

"Yeah we're in this together, King Danny" Dani agreed slyly

"Well children are you ready to go?" Clockwork asked floating up to themselves

"You already know we are Clockwork" Sam said

Without further adieu Clockwork created another portal for all four to go through. Once back in the Human world they noticed they were once more in the park rather than in midair. Turning to speak Dani noticed that both Sam and Danny were frozen in place.

"Uhh Clockwork?"

"You had questions for me and I thought you would want some privacy." he explained nonchalantly

"Right so the giant eyeball said that Vlad's gone-"

"Vlad Masters was destroyed long ago, you have nothing to worry about from him."

"Okay and well um you see I was wondering.. well it's about Danny and well um I kind of always thought of him.. well what I'm trying to ask is-" cutting across Dani's nervous rambling Clockwork simply said "Usually a princess is a princess because she both has a close relationship to the king and because he cares deeply for her. Trust that things will sort themselves out in time and if this truly is important to you why don't you suggest to the others to go through Master's possessions. I'm sure he wouldn't mind at this point."

Floating away from her Clockwork used his staff to produce another portal; before going through he turned towards Dani "Just like I have watched Daniel I will be watching you Danielle. You, Daniel, and his two mates will leave marks in history like non before, try not to muck it up." With those cryptic words he stepped through, the portal closing behind him.

Timed resumed once more, the two young adults not knowing of the conversation that just happened in front of them. Looking around the two realized that Clockwork was not with them though they did notice Dani staring at what seemed to be empty space.

"You okay Dani?" Sam asked concerned

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine." Dani said unconvincingly

"If you're sure... I wonder why Clockwork didn't stick around."

Not fully understanding what just happened, Dani decided not to mention her conversation, if one could call it that, with the master of Time. Instead she suggested for them to head home. Agreeing with her the three decided to walk towards Sam's home first using the long walk to collect their thoughts. Upon reaching her home she told the two halfas that she would come visit them later to help explain their current situation. Saying their goodbyes Danny went to kiss Sam when she stopped him.

"Aren't you going to ask?"

"What?" Danny said a confused look on his face.

"Clueless" both Sam and Dani muttered looking slyly at each other. "Do I really have to spell it out for you? You need a human wife, we're dating so what does that tell you?"

It took a couple of seconds before he finally put two and two together. "Wait you want me to propose to you? Right here? Right now?"

"No time like the present right. Or what were you planning on asking someone else?" Hands on her hips Sam looked at him accusingly

Rubbing the back of his neck and shuffling his feet he nervously spoke "Well um I was kind of thinking of asking Paulina..."

"WHAT! DANNY THIS BETTER BE ANOTHER JOKE!"

Quickly putting his arms around her he started to laugh while Sam shook in anger, Dani shaking her head in amusement smiling widely.

"I'm just joking Sam I would never ask that crazy fangirl to be my wife though maybe Star would want to..."

"Danny" Sam practically growled

"Ok, ok I'm done I'm sorry it's just this is so sudden you know. My entire life has just been flipped upside down and I don't want to drag you in this."

No longer angry Sam looked up at him with a smirk on her face and gently placed a hand on his left cheek "Weren't you paying attention Danny I already said we're in this together and if that means as a married couple then so be it. Besides weren't you the one who said you could see us together for a long time."

Yeah I did but back then I didn't know that I was to become the ruler of the entire Ghost Zone. Are you sure you want to do this? I mean what if this requires us to forever stay in the Ghost Zone? Can you really give up everything for me?"

Her eyes gleaming with determination Sam spoke "Okay first off yes I really want to do this and I doubt they'll make you stay all the time. Even if they did would you really let that stop you from visiting your family. Listen you wouldn't last one day without us so don't try to push us aside ok."

Smiling at her words Danny kissed her and it would have lasted for a long time had it not been for a certain little girl who just had to clear her throat. Reminded of their audience the two quickly jumped apart. "Oh don't mind me I just so happen to enjoy watching people eating each others faces."

Lightly glaring at the little halfa with no real malice behind it Danny ruffled her hair "Keep talking Dani you know Kings can decide if a princess remains a princess right?"

"Ha like you would ever take that title from me. You know I'd make the best princess ever." she retorted hands on her hips reminding Danny of Sam when she did that.

Laughing at their antics Sam turned towards Danny "So Danny are you going to ask or will I have to?"

"Well it is the 21st century..."

"Danny..."

"Alright fine I'll ask but not now. When I pop the question I want it to be special for the both of us plus I kind of need your parents permission."

"Honestly Danny I think traditions are too mainstream don't you think."

"It may be 'mainstream' but I know its something you would appreciate plus a little bit of normalcy is usually welcome giving our lives are anything but normal."

Not having anything to say at that she simply kissed him without any interruptions though they did a drawn out "Aww". Saying their goodbyes once more the two halfas decided to transform and fly home. On their way to Fenton Works the two talked about all they had just learned eventually talking about his marriage dilemma.

"So guess I was right about who your human wife was going to be huh?"

"Yeah yeah oh wise prophet, any ideas on who's going to be my ghost wife?"

"Maybe" she said a mischievous look on her face.

"Oh really, mind sharing your thoughts?"

"Nope"

"Fine be that way. I doubt there's any ghost out there who would want to be my wife anyway."

Suddenly they heard a familiar voice above them.

"What's that Dipstick? You're getting hitched?"

**Well and that's that. Hopefully you all enjoyed it and I promise to try not to take too long to post the next chapter. Leave a review whether it be good or bad. Once again I am so sorry.**


End file.
